


A Tail of Two Squirrels Book2 - The Awakening

by CllrNat



Series: Gin soaked sagas [2]
Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CllrNat/pseuds/CllrNat
Summary: Squernie (The Cosmic White Squirrel whose awakening has been fortold throughout time) has proposed to the squirrel, Squerena, the drop dead beauty of her dreams.Their betrothal has ignited something wondrous in the Kingdoms of the animals and the fae.
Relationships: Serena Campbell & Bernie Wolfe, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe, Squernie & Squerena
Series: Gin soaked sagas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1088721
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
The newly engaged couple made it back to Squerena’s Giant Oak tree in double squick time thanks to the powerful wings and superior flying techniques of the skillfully trained Squagonflies, Fleurticus and Roxannasaurus. The enamoured squirrels hadn’t actually taken any notice of much that was happening around them on their return journey, they were both way too busy making squshy heart eyes at each other to even bother to care. 

As they got nearer and began to approach the Giant Oak tree the two Squagonflies began veering in towards each other, thereby lessening the standard gap they normally maintain between themselves, this closing of distance caused Squernie’s distinctive white fur to begin glowing an ethereal hue, that became even brighter the closer she got in her proximity to the gorgeous red squirrel that was Squerena; thereby letting her supposedly, newly acquired Squoddess Runes become even more pronounced. 

It also transpired that a loved up Squerena couldn’t quite tear her eyes away from her absolutely gorgeous and glowing squiancée; it was evident from these signs that the more her tiny heart ached with her love for the illustrious Cosmic White, the easier it was for her to see everything different about Squernie laid bare right there before her sparkling eyes.

Squernie was instantly on high alert and was very carefully watching their approach to the landing pad on the Oak’s limb, as she prepared herself for, then skilfully succeeded in executing her personal and favourite dismount; the one that she had so aptly called ‘the spinning squirrel’, throwing herself clear of her steed while Fleurticus continued unperturbed in flying past, thereby enabling the sweet and shy Squagonfly, Roxannasaurus, who now regularly carried Squerena to land lightly upon the decking, where the ever so gallant Commander Squernie, the Cosmic White Squirrel of Squlmore could proudly help her paramour to dismount most gracefully.

Once Roxannasaurus had settled herself safely on the landing platform, Squernie had been able to stretch out and offer her strong paw to the beautiful red squirrel she’d recently fallen in love with, gallantry was the Commander’s forte and treating Squerena with the utmost care and attention was her sole purpose in life from now on. As their two dainty paws suddenly made a connection, the ‘Squoddess Runes’ that were long ago earned by the Cosmic White and written with the Tree of Life’s Squagic onto Squernie’s skin instantly flared back into life, emitting a bright electric blue only visible to a chosen and select few.

The Rune markings flared into life all over the Cosmic White’s lithe body and a visible violet streak that looked just like a bolt of lightning, shot directly through their joined paws and continued to travel directly into Squerena’s voluptuous red body. The intensity of the shock instantly causes her to crumple in on herself and fall limply from the custom-made Squagonfly squaddle that Squernie had recently gifted her, while landing completely disoriented but directly into Squernie’s powerful, waiting arms.

She gently and carefully enfolded her brand new squiancée into her muscular embrace and gathered her close, pulling the red safely into her own body, the Squagonfly, Roxannasaurus, promptly departed the platform where she proceeded to join her squablemate, Fleurticus and the pair swiftly returned to their barracks bearing such exciting news for everyone there to hear. It would be a complete miracle if Squernie actually made it back to the barracks without everyone on base being aware of her absolutely amazing good fortune, it’s not as if Squagonflies can’t keep their mouths shut or not gossip, but when they actually get overexcited their tiny, shining butts begin to glow so brightly and then they begin to spew out tiny sparkling flames that look as if little sparklers are actually pouring forth. 

Squernie stood very still on the veranda watching the bibbety bobbing of their glowing tails recede into the swiftly falling darkness, while she carefully hugged her currently stunned squirlfriend, no it’s her squiancée now she thinks excitedly, close to her chest. She can still see the telltale remnants of the magical violet light continue to travel it’s route throughout Squerena’s body, suddenly she herself becomes extremely light headed and disoriented, so she carefully staggers over to the freshly scattered Pampas Grass and plopped herself down into a crumpled heap with the beautiful red still held securely and safely in her lap.

As their bodies remained connected the violet light continued travelling in and out of both of them, reigniting past life memories that had until now lain dormant in their souls, as Squernie slowly began to drift into a gentle slumber she immediately realised that she had known this other squirrel that she held in her arms for squenturies, they were two parts of one whole. 

Meanwhile, Squerena was lying in a supremely blissful state, just remembering Squernie’s tender touch as she’d offered her paw for her to take and then instantly she is seeing the ‘Squoddess Runes’ flare to life right before her eyes, then they are sending a bolt of the brightest violet light she has ever seen, pulsing throughout her tiny body. The sheer ecstasy and bliss she felt at the surge of squagical energy in her body went directly to her head, she’d felt herself get knocked out of the saddle, falling from her squagonfly steed and her very last conscious memory, was that of falling and getting enfolded into a pair of strong white arms, then being held close to that furry and soft white chest. 

She felt as if they were both falling but realised that Squernie was now reclining and instantly knew that they were now sitting on her newly laid Pampas Grass cushions, mainly because the smell of fresh cut stalks had reached her twitching nose. She felt her bushy red tail gain a life of its own as it automatically reaching out for the comforting touch of the Cosmic White’s own and once it was found it entwined itself securely with the other, instantly raising a smile of pure contentment on the reds relaxed little face, leaving anyone who might view the couple in absolutely no doubt whatsoever, that whatever she was seeing or dreaming about was certainly enjoyable and most definitely pleasurable to her. Neither of the females yet realising that any information they currently thought about was actually being reciprocated between them both.

Squernie had been the first to become acutely aware of this situation, possibly within a couple of minutes of them connecting via the violet flame, so she relaxed her body back into the comfort of the cushions, then she permitted her mind to carefully relax as she began to see it send the details of her life and career; her running away from an abusive home and the subsequent unorthodox upbringing, her uniquely different school years, the Squarmy recruitment, Iron squirrel training and how she began her Squecret Squirrel assignments. 

All of this amalgamated information being sent to Squerena’s mind meant that every difficult part of her Cosmic White life, including whatever she knew about Squelinor or should that be Squaramanga and her nefarious dealings were passed over to her mother without a single word or judgement being spoken. Squerena now knew the full extent Squernie had gone to in order to protect her feelings and she had even jeopardised her own Military and SS7 careers when she had tried to let Squelinor go free. However, just like her father she proved that once a rotten acorn, always a rotten acorn and Squernie couldn’t protect her at every turn. 

Likewise, Squerena’s reciprocity of all of her happy life's memories were sent to the Cosmic White; her wonderful reminders of growing up loved and adored by both parents, the initial feelings at her first meeting with Squiânie and their continued lifelong friendship, the turbulent chapter of her life with Squedward and his philandering and drinking, the shock at discovering his knowledge and experience with the distilled woodlouse and the continuous cheating he maintained throughout her relationship with him. Squernie knew exactly how this behaviour had traumatised the little red squirrel and that it was instrumental in her final decision to move away from home and study squedicine.

This merging of soul information was so much more intimate than anything they’d ever experienced in their lives before and it even transferred some poignant memories they’d either forgotten or hadn’t realised they’d even occurred.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations and Awakening

Chapter 2  
Squerena hadn’t actually been aware that Squernie had fled the domestic abuse of her family’s drey at such a very tender age, she was only a few months old, feeling terrified, lost and so completely confused, this was when she was drawn to the fabulous but huge Ash tree, Yggdrasil in the glade near Squemys. 

It had secretly sent her a golden acorn, which she used to navigate her way to her new home, the tree had allowed her to have her very own drey and live inside it. Strangely enough, during this vision the beautiful red squirrel saw a shimmering image appear of a female squirrel, who was dressed in a floor length flowing toga that bore the rainbow colours of the chakras and was surrounded by sparkling pink, white and green orbs, she smiled sincerely at the pair on the pampas grass and then signalled to Squerena with her fore claw raised to her lips as if she was being told to remain quiet about what she has just seen. 

She finally saw how Squernie had earned each and every rune through extreme diligence and hard work, then receiving the knowledge of how she came to receive the actual ‘Squoddess Runes’ she has begun seeing reappear all over her beautiful Cosmic White body and now she also thinks she finally understands Squernie’s adverse reactions to going anywhere near a Squirrel Temple, they were so far from the normal responses of a kit because of an abusive mother constantly telling her how inferior she was, Squernie’s reactions were so much more. 

Once again the image of the toga clad squirrel, no she knew what she was, this vision in rainbow colours was a Squoracle, just as that thought entered Squerena’s head the vision turned and smiled directly at the red squirrel, carefully walking towards her she proceeded to grasp either side of Squerena’s head then carefully bent forward to gently plant a tender kiss in the middle of her forehead, right where her spiritual third eye was located, then she shimmered once more before her and suddenly vanished from her vision taking along with her the last few thoughts she’d just received about Squernie. 

However, she was still allowed to retain her memories of the mysterious Squoracle vision, she somehow felt herself being drawn to the floating image and felt the orbs were going to be significant. The attraction to the Squoracle was nowhere similar to her intense attraction to Squernie, it was an altogether different form of connection, she knew this was going to be a nurturing relationship, a teacher of some sort, she wasn’t exactly sure yet but just knew they’d definitely meet again and very soon. 

As the newly engaged pair remained in a gentle and tender embrace on Squerena’s veranda, a distant cacophony of drums, pan pipes, flutes and tinkle bells could be heard resounding across the field, they were accompanied with the sounds of happy celebrations all of which were swiftly approaching the slumbering couple, there was an entire assemblage of magical beings, all of who used to attend Skool and play with Squernie as a youngster at her safe haven Ash Tree. 

There were the squmpy, stumpy bearded gnomes from way down, deep inside the Caves of The Whent Wood representing the heavy, ground of the Earth element. Then followed the hot-headed, multi-faceted squalamanders that had travelled from far and wide around the globe, many leaving their volcanoes and hot pools for the first time in their magical lives to take upon themselves the journey to represent the element of Fire. Floating just above the rest of the fae folk were the Air elemental sylphs who flew around their home at the top of the Twm, breathing in the winds of Change and laughing with an eccentric and mirthful purpose. Along with them all came the flowing and ebbing squndine nymphs of the water element who currently bore their pleasant personas in readiness of the celebrations.

They were all so equally excited to hear through the brambles that their darling Cosmic White, Squernie had eventually found her dream squirrel and was finally engaged to be married. She’d found the beautiful red squirrel of her dreams, so the spells that they had both been placed under by the Universe a while ago were at last being broken and their symbiotic powers were finally beginning to ignite in them once again.

They knew that Squernie’s Goddess Runes had reignited once again because they had all felt the magic of them light up at the beginning of the day when Squerena had said yes and Squernie had slipped that ring on her paw. The power radiating from the Cosmic White called out to all of the elementals magical beings in the vicinity and almost all of the squirrels began informing them that the long awaited Avatar of the Squirrel God, Ratatoskr had finally arrived along with the newly raised Squoracle of Squisca, what was even more astonishing to everyone who listened was that they were actually engaged to each other, no wonder the vibrations travelling across the world were so strong, Yggdrasil was instrumental in signaling the Universes; New Awakening.


End file.
